claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Rigaldo
Etymology リガルド transliterates from "Rigaud," from Germanic ''Raginald, from elements ragin (advice) and wald (rule). Pronounced re-goo in French. Sometimes confused with リカルド Rikarudo ("Richard" or "Ricardo"). VIZ Media''Claymore , Scene , p. and FUNimation''Claymore '', Scene , p. use "Rigaldo." May allude to French Baroque painter Hyacinthe Rigaud, painter of kings, such as the "Sun King," Louis XIV of France. 'Nickname' Rigaldo's nickname is often translated as "Silver-eyed Lion King," "Roi des lions aux yeux d'argent," etc. In Scene 056, Isley questions Rigaldo's maturity, calling him 銀眼の獅子王''Claymore '', Scene , p. Gin me no shishiō, which can be loosely translated as "Silver Lion Cub King," an unsubtle parody of Isley's own nickname (Silver King). Rigaldo dislikes it for obvious reasons. Appearance 'Human form' Dark mop-top with strands over eyes. Age late teens–mid-20s. 'Awakened' Biped lion of varying unknown height, though taller than Claymore warriors. Personality Rigaldo appears calm and composed, allowing him to be Isley's most cooly, efficient warrior. However, Isley alludes to a hidden, volatile side to Rigaldo's personality, which Isley witnessed in the past (Scene 056). Datasheet From ''Yoma War Record III.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 3, "Yoma War Record III," p. 733 'Class' Rigaldo is an Offensive TypeFragments of Silver Omnibus 3, "Yoma War Record III," p. 733 warrior, his Ability unknown. History 'Organization' Early life unknown. Claymore warrior No. 2 of male generation.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 3, "Yoma War Record III," p. 733 'Awakened' 'Priscilla' Priscilla, now in guise of young girl, wanders through snowy village. When a stranger offers to help, Priscilla says "I want to eat guts." Later, Isley and Rigaldo survey wreckage of village.Claymore '', Scene , p. Priscilla shows up naked in new village. Again, a stranger offers help. Priscilla responses by killing and feeding on the villagers. Rigaldo shows up and morphs into his awakened lion form.''Claymore '', Scene , p. From a distance, Isley senses Rigaldo's defeat. Priscilla, in her winged, horned awakened form, stands atop Rigaldo's prostrate body.''Claymore '', Scene , p. Isley awakens into his centaur form. When he fights Priscilla, she destroys half his upper torso.''Claymore '', Scene , p. Isley reverts to his human form. He swears allegiance to Priscilla and asks her greatest wish. She replies that she wants to find her parents in "Musha"(Mucha). He promises to help (Extra Scene 3).''Claymore '', Scene , p. 'Northern Campaign' Assigned by Isley to lead Northern Army invasion of Pieta. 'Scouts' During first battle, all three scouts are killed by Task Force (Scene 054, Anime Scene 19). 'Northern Army' Manga and anime diverge here. ='Manga' = Isley meets Rigaldo in drawing-room at home. Rigaldo reports loss of three scouts. Argues with Isley over conduct of campaign. Isley orders Pieta destroyed (Scene 056).''Claymore '', Scene , p. Northern Army invades Pieta. Rigaldo kills Veronica and Undine, then wounds Jean. Clare awakens and attacks. But Rigaldo repels Clare and kills Flora (Scene 057).''Claymore '', Scene , p. He wounds Deneve. Clare further awakens. Rigaldo finally captures Miria. But Clare cuts off his arm (Scene 058). As Clare and Rigaldo fight, Helen rescues Miria and destroys Rigaldo's arm. Clare eventually kills Rigaldo (Scene 059).''Claymore '', Scene , p. ='Anime' = Isley meets Rigaldo in woods. Rigaldo reports loss of three scouts. Argues with Isley over conduct of campaign. Isley orders Pieta destroyed. Northern Army invades Pieta, but retreats. Rigaldo fight sequence similar to manga (Anime Scene 23). References Tankōbon ''Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump Square (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha edition, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:People Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Unit Category:Common Yoma Category:Claymore Category:Awakened Being Category:Northern Army